Wireless communication systems are an important means by which many people worldwide communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
Wireless communication systems were originally designed for voice communication. Later, the same infrastructure was used to support low rate data services.
One major concern for users of wireless communication devices is the rate and reliability of data transmissions. Low rates and poor reliability reduce the satisfaction of wireless communication users. Benefits may be realized by increasing data rates and reliability on wireless communication systems.